


It Happens

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Yoohyeon has a crush on the pet groomer. It's mutual, but then Bora comes into play.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous! 
> 
> It's time to come back from my writing rest with some siyoora <33333

Yoohyeon opens the windows of her apartment. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. What a beautiful morning. May has brought pretty warm temperatures, which means no more uncomfortable coats, only nice sweaters and oversized shirts.

Pie barks. Her little Pomerania puts her front paws on Yoohyeon’s leg and moves her tail, happy to see her finally up.

“Who wants to take a walk??” She asks with that silly voice she only uses with Pie. The dog automatically reacts with little jumps and random barks, moving her tail even faster. “Alright, let’s go!”

A few minutes later they’re on the street. The temperature is hotter than she first thought, she regrets putting on a jacket. But she’s too lazy to take it off anyway, when she goes back home she’ll take a shower and get herself a good breakfast. She’s earned it, it’s her first day of that long vacation she’s been wishing for so long. Two months just to relax after finishing her studies with a job already waiting for her in July. For the first time, life is starting to smile at her.

Pie gets tired sooner than usual, so she doesn’t take long in turning back home. When they get to the apartment, the poor dog is having a hard time breathing properly.

“Guess it’s too hot already, huh?” Yoohyeon clicks her tongue and crouches to pat the animal’s body. “Want a bath?” The dog licks her hand. “Hey!!” She laughs. And then, it hits her.

She gets up in a hurry and opens her waller. “Must be here somewhere…” She searches among the excessive amount of tickets and cards she’s kept there for who knows how long. Pie barks again. “Give me a sec! So impatient…” She chuckles when the dog jumps while leaning on her leg. “Here!”

She finally finds the card she was looking for.

_ Lee Siyeon _

_ Pet Groomer _

Yoohyeon wonders if she remembers her. She took Pie to her venue a couple of months ago, and before that when the dog was so small she could barely find her when she picked her up.

The pet groomer made an impression on her, she can’t lie to herself. She’s pretty, funny and a great professional. A win-win for both Pie and Yoohyeon. Too bad winter is the worst season for a dog haircut. She could have made an excuse to visit her, but she was too busy studying anyway.

The card specifies that any client can choose either text or call to settle a date. Yoohyeon hesitates. She hates talking on the phone, but the opportunity of listening to that perfect voice after so long is certainly tempting.

_ Here goes nothing _ . She thinks before dialing the numbers. 

_ Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep. “Hi, this is Lee Siyeon, pet groomer.” _ Yoohyeon is about to reply when she notices.  _ “I’m busy right now, but leave me a message and I’ll call you as soon as I can!” _

The green haired sighs. But she does as she’s told. Hopefully she’ll call back soon.

It wouldn’t be the first time she gets a callback while she’s in the shower, so she gets quickly in it with her stomach already groaning. Breakfast is calling her.

She’s just put the towel around her body when the phone rings. Good thing she left the handy in the bathroom, otherwise she would’ve probably had an accident trying to pick it up.

“Yes?” She answers.

“ _ Hi, Kim Yoohyeon? It’s Siyeon, the pet groomer. Did you call?”  _ Her voice it’s just like she remembers.

“Hey! Yes, I don’t know if you remember me, or Pie. We went to your place a few months ago?”

Siyeon stays quiet for a few seconds, making little noises to confirm she’s still there. Yoohyeon hears the sound of keyboard typing. “ _ Pie… _ ” She finally talks.  _ “A pomerania? _ ”

“Yes!” The green haired says with excessive excitement in her voice. She hears the other woman giggle. “She was really tiny last time we were there.” She smiles at the thought. Even if it’s a small dog, seeing her baby grow always makes her emotional.

“ _ Oh… Oh!”  _ She exclaims in an oddly suggestive voice. “ _ Yes, I remember you now! _ ” She laughs again and Yoohyeon almost chokes on her own saliva. I remember  _ you _ ?? She remembers  _ her _ ?? 

“Good to know.” Yoohyeon giggles, hoping not to show her sudden panic.

_ “Tall girl with the black hair, right?”  _ The woman behind the phone sounds different now. Nervous, maybe?

Yoohyeon snorts, still overwhelmed. “Well, it’s green now. Or something like that. I tried.”

“ _ Guess I’ll see for myself soon? _ ”

She’s a really forward person and Yoohyeon loves it. She can’t help but bite her lip, what a woman. She remembers her beautiful eyes as if she saw her just yesterday.

“Yes, I wanted to check…”  _ I wanted to check on you _ , she thinks. “When are you free for a grooming session? The little girl needs a haircut.”

“ _ I bet!”  _ Siyeon giggles.  _ “It’s pretty hot these days, right? _

“Tell me about it, poor Pie came home almost fainting from the walk.”

Yoohyeon chuckles. 

“ _ Noo! Poor baby…”  _ She laughs along with Yoohyeon. “ _ Don’t worry, she’ll be fresh very soon. Let me check the agenda, gimme a minute.” _

“Sure!”

Unconsciously, Yoohyeon bites her nail. There’s something about talking with Siyeon that makes her feel like a long time friend. She wonders if she’s like this with every client. No, it can’t be. There’s no way she remembers absolutely everyone she sees, right?

Typing… More typing… Random click…

“ _ Is tomorrow good for you?” _

Tomorrow. Yoohyeon swallows trying to sound calm as she answers. “Tomorrow's perfect.” She smiles biting her lip. Then, she looks at Pie. The dog moves her tail as if she understood the situation. “Pie agrees.” She laughs, cringing at her own comment a second later she speaks.

Fortunately for her, Siyeon finds her funny. “ _ Nice! See you tomorrow then. 6pm?” _

“Perfect.”

When she hangs up, she raids her wardrobe in search for her best clothes set.

* * *

_ Shit, what am I doing? _ She thinks as she puts on her makeup. That woman is out of her league. She’s only seen her twice, why is she even trying? She doesn’t know her. And she’s a client. She’s probably just being nice to her so she comes back, right? There’s no way she’s actually hitting on her.

She leaves her place early enough to give a couple of walks around the neighborhood before heading to the venue. Pie sticks out her tongue, breathing tiredly until they make it to the place. Yoohyeon feels sorry already for making her pay the price for her gay panic.

A bell rings the moment they enter. The place it’s as clean as she remembers, with new products ready to be sold.

“Just one sec!!” She hears Siyeon yelling from another room. Then, the woman laughs. “Spooky!” Yoohyeon holds her laughter, she must be talking to a dog. “Wait! Yessss, that’s right. Good boy!” She’s definitely talking to a dog.

The older woman comes to the counter soaked in water with the brightest of smiles on her face. She’s far prettier than she remembers. That’s bad news for her.

“He got too excited.” She says, pointing at the dog she has held on a leash. Immediately, the two dogs start playing. “And she’s good at making friends.”

Yoohyeon lets out an awkward smile. “Yeah…”

“I like the new hair.” Siyeon points at hers, making circles with her finger around her head.

Yoohyeon snorts. “I like yours.” She replies with honesty.

Siyeon stops moving, opening her eyes in surprise. “Oh, I forgot to mention it.” She giggles.

Hers is also different from the last time they saw each other. Now the black hair with bangs has been replaced by a free forehead and a brunette color. She looks just as good. Even better. At this point, Yoohyeon is convinced she would rock any hair style and color.

They exchange a couple of awkward giggles, followed by a long sigh from Siyeon.

Yoohyeon never thought it could be possible to feel so attracted by someone she had only seen twice. But here she is, wishing to be brave enough to ask her out. Just like she was last time she saw her. And the first.

_ It will never happen _ , she says to herself.  _ There’s no way she’s interested in me, I’m just a client. _

“She’ll be ready in an hour or so.” Siyeon brings her back to the conversation. “She’ll get an special treatment.”

“What?” Yoohyeon shakes her head, confused. She was too lost in her thoughts, which happened to be Siyeon’s lips.

The brunette laughs and Yoohyeon wishes she could read her mind right now.  _ She must think I’m rude _ . “I mean she’s the last dog for today, I can stay with her for an extra time.”

“Oh, there’s no need. She just needs the basics.” Yoohyeon moves her hands, approaching the other woman with a forced smile.

“I insist. It’s on the house.” She crouches to pat Pie.

“What? The whole thing?”

Siyeon laughs loudly, shaking her head. She lifts her head to look up. “No, no. Sorry, I should have worded it better.” Yoohyeon sighs in relief, she doesn’t like to feel in debt. “I still have to pay the bills, but I can give you a special shampoo I just got. It’s really good.”  _ Why? _ The green haired wants to ask. But the other woman doesn’t let her reply. As she gets up, she continues. “She deserves to look as good as her owner.”

_ That. Was. Flirting.  _ Yoohyeon swallows.  _ It has to be. _

“Sorry, that was…” Siyeon automatically erases the smile on her face when she sees the other woman’s panicked expression. “I shouldn’t have. Sorry, I…”

_ It definitely was flirting. _

“It’s fine.” Siyeon gets interrupted. Yoohyeon speaks calmly for the first time since she got in the store, her tone makes the other woman relax her shoulders. “I think she looks better than me, though.” She chuckles, encouraged by her sudden boldness and the giggle she lets out after she speaks.

It feels good seeing the tables turning for a moment, maybe Siyeon isn’t as unreachable as she thought.

Siyeon sighs, feeling sorry for having to finish the conversation. “Well, I better get to work.”

“Sure.” Yoohyeon gives her a warm smile. “I’ll be around. Call me if you need anything.”  _ Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. _ “See you later.” She gives her a forced smile.

“Sure, bye.” Siyeon puts a lock of hair behind her ear, wetting her lips as she smiles.

They share one last look when Yoohyeon opens the door. Only a few seconds later, the taller woman lets out one last “Bye.”

Siyeon doesn’t move until the door closes.

A long sigh escapes from Yoohyeon’s lips as she walks down the street.  _ Whatwasthat?? _ She repeats on her mind.

The green haired looks for a nice café to chill while she waits. She’s brought her laptop to keep herself entertained. It’s been a long time since she last put on her headphones and watch stupid videos on the internet. Although something tells her, she’ll be thinking more about a certain pet groomer than focusing on any screen.

She orders a mocha coffee, since it’s too late for something stronger. The place is almost empty, so she gets to sit on the most comfortable couch.

Minutes go by and even with her headphones on, she’s able to hear the high-pitched laughter of the woman who just entered.

She seems to know the owner of the place and soon she starts a conversation with the barista.

Yoohyeon checks her out. She’s short and wears her long blonde hair down. When she turns to sit on her table, she sees how pretty she is. Out of panic, she quickly turns her look back to the screen of her laptop, afraid of getting caught with her eyes on her.

It seems, though, they’re destined to interact. The blonde woman slips on some liquid they forgot to clean and spills part of her drink all over Yoohyeon’s lap.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” The blonde covers her mouth with her hand and puts on a worried expression. “Wait, I’ll bring you a napkin.”

“It’s okay.” Yoohyeon smiles politely as the woman runs back to pick a bunch to clean the mess. “Thank god it wasn’t hot.”

The other woman sighs. She puts the napkins all over Yoohyeon, cleaning her carefully as she clicks her tongue. “Still, I’m really sorry. Your shirt…” She points at it with a pout.

It’s Yoohyeon’s favorite. But the blonde looks so regretful there’s no way she can’t get mad at her. “I’ll clean it, it’s fine.” She keeps her smile on, reassuring her. Slowly, the blonde seems to calm down.

“Can I get you a piece of cake at least?” She pouts as she points at the counter.

Well, she can’t say no to that. Those pastries certainly look delicious and the woman in front of her is extremely beautiful. Getting her favorite shirt ruined? Totally worth it.

The smile on the other woman’s face when she accepts confirms it.

She gets her a chocolate cake that looks just as good as the rest and sits in front of her. She doesn’t ask for permission, but Yoohyeon appreciates the company. Maybe she has a thing for straightforward women.

“I’m Bora, by the way.” She offers a handshake the green haired doesn’t hesitate to return with the same energy. 

“Yoohyeon.” She smiles, looking into her eyes. _God, she really is beautiful. And her smile?_ _What’s with this neighborhood and pretty women?_ She thinks.

“Sorry again for the shirt, really.” She’s about to start a new wave of apologies, but doesn’t let Yoohyeon a second to reply.

“It’s fiiine.” The younger woman laughs.

A new pout appears on the blonde’s face, but she recovers her curious expression when she lays her eyes on a new target.

“What are you up to?” She points at the laptop with her head, and then she opens her eyes widely. “Oh, shit. I’m not interrupting you or anything, am I?” She picks her drink from the table willing to get up.

“No, no.” Yoohyeon moves her hands. “I was just watching stupid videos.”

Bora relaxes and leans her back on the back of her seat. “Oh… What are you into?”

She is the talkative type, it shows. Yoohyeon shrugs, trying to find the right words to give her a proper answer.

“Just some music videos. I like to jump from vid to vid to discover new groups.” She gives her a half smile. Music is something she loves talking about. 

“Music, huh? Do you know  _ Yes, baby _ ?”

Yoohyeon giggles even if the woman’s curiosity seems genuine. “ _ Yes, baby _ ? What’s that?”

“My band.” She gives her a confident smirk. “The name was my idea.” She repeatedly raises her eyebrows, making Yoohyeon laugh. It’s amazing how she can make her feel like an old friend just by sharing a few words.

“You have a band?”

Bora nods with pride.

_ Now, that’s interesting. _ Yoohyeon unconsciously bites her lip, something the blonde seems to notice.

“I play the bass.” The green haired swears she just saw her checking her out as she speaks. “I sing too, but not in every song. Do you play any instrument?”

Yoohyeon lets out a chuckle and shrugs. “I tried guitar and piano, but I’m not constant.”

“Oh…” Bora sips on her drink raising a brow. “Busy woman?”

_ Please, tell me that was a flirting attempt. _ Yoohyeon panics at the suggestive tone on the blonde’s voice.  _ Shit, am I too desperate? _

“Kinda…” Yoohyeon drinks, trying to use the same tone. She used to be clumsier when it came to women, but she’s getting better. Though, she can’t deny a pretty face is her weakness.

“And mysterious, I like that.” Bora giggles and Yoohyeon almost chokes on her own saliva. “Wanna check us out? Our MVs are shit, but the music is good.”

Yoohyeon takes a second to react. “Oh, sure!” She leaves her a spot to sit next to her and Bora runs to it. Their thighs touch and the green haired shudders, she’s even prettier up close.

She gives her an earpiece, making her get closer. Stealing a quick glance, Yoohyeon wishes to ask for her number. She’s just met her, but there’s something addictive about her presence. She wants to know her better. It’s the same feeling she has when she’s with Siyeon.

Yoohyeon lets Bora type on the search bar.  _ ‘yes baby boca’ _

“Boca?” The taller woman says holding the laughter.

“We’re creative, okay?” Bora gestures dramatically, making the other woman give up to the chuckle she was retaining. “It’s animated. When I said our MVs are shit this is the exception.” She points repeatedly at the screen.

The video starts playing, but Yoohyeon doesn’t look right away. She stares at Bora, who bites her lip with excitement when her character appears.  _ God, she’s beautiful. _

Suddenly, her phone buzzes. The alarm reminds her it’s time to pick up Pie.  _ It’s been an hour already? _ She double checks the time.

She doesn’t want to leave, she’s really enjoying the company. And by the look of the other woman, the feeling is mutual.

“Sorry, I gotta pick up my girl from the groomer.” She apologizes as she pauses the video.

“Oh…” Bora also looks at the time on the computer. “Shit, I should go too.” She shakes her head. “Wait, did you say groomer?”

“Yeah, I should get going…” She smiles, closing the laptop and putting it into her backpack.

“Me too, actually. Gotta buy dinner.” She sighs. “It’s been nice meeting you, you should come to our next concert”

“I’d love that.” Yoohyeon gives her an honest smile. “I could give you my number and you could text me the details.”

_ Smooth. _ Yoohyeon lets out a deep breath once she asks the big question, but she doesn’t relax until the blonde takes out her phone. She has to make the greatest of efforts not to smile from ear to ear as she types.

Although, she swears to spot Bora grinning with the verge of her eye.

* * *

“Mom’s here!” Siyeon yells when the door opens.

Pie barks and moves her tail jumping and running around on her way to Yoohyeon’s arms, who laughs as the dog licks her face.

The other woman watches the scene with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

“She’s missed you.” There it goes again, that tone that makes Yoohyeon feel butterflies in her stomach.

“So spoiled…” Yoohyeon clicks her tongue. “I wonder who let her be like that.” The joke makes Siyeon giggle.

“Well, if she wasn’t so spoiled she wouldn’t be here.” Siyeon gets closer and bites her lip, wetting it right after. That lip Yoohyeon dies to kiss. “I should thank the responsible.”

“You’re looking at her.” She finally gets brave enough to shamelessly flirt back.

Siyeon laughs, checking her out. She doesn’t bother pretending anymore. “Nice view.”

The taller woman swallows hard, repeating the same eye movement as the brunette. “Same.”

They both share a nervous laugh. Standing still, sharing an intense look until the bell indicates someone just entered the place.

“Bora?” Yoohyeon asks, confused. The smaller woman seems as lost as her, but she recovers from the impression way faster. On her hand there’s a bag with what the green haired supposes to be her dinner.

“You… know each other?” Siyeon blushes.

Bora walks towards the brunette, smiling at the funny situation. “We just met.”

Both women share a quick peck on the lips.

_ What? No. This has to be a joke. _ Yoohyeon looks at them, getting paler by the second.

“Is that your girl?” Bora points at Pie, giggling when the dog barks at her. “I came to pick up mine too.”

“Did you just compare me to a dog?” Siyeon plays the offended opening her mouth and putting a hand on her chest.

Bora lets out one of those high-pitch laughs of hers. “No, but you’re just as cute.” She kisses her cheek.

They’re getting soft in front of her as if none of them had flirted with her a few minutes ago. Yoohyeon is frozen where she stands, trying to put a sense to the whole situation.

Are they both cheating on one another? It could be, but the looks they share… They seem genuine and full of love. It’s the first time she’s seen them together but one can’t miss those kinds of details when they’re basically rubbing them to your face.

She doesn’t have time to think anymore, Siyeon’s voice brings her back to reality.

“Wanna have dinner with us? We live close and I could lend you another shirt.” She points at the stained one. Yoohyeon had completely forgotten about it. What if she wasn’t checking her out after all?

She discards the thought a second later, at the same moment she finds four eyes basically eating her with curiosity.

She takes a second to reply, letting out a long sigh. Both wait for her answer attentively. These two intrigue her too much, she needs to figure them out. But she can’t accept, she has to clear her mind first.

“Another day, maybe.” She says, smiling at the two women. Disappointment immediately appears on their faces.

“Don’t tell me she’s  _ that _ Yoohyeon you’ve been thisting over.” Bora says to her girlfriend teasingly once the tall woman has left the shop.

Siyeon instantly blushes. “Oh, please.”

“When you told me you liked her I didn’t know you were crushing so hard.” The older woman mocks her pinching her side. “You’re so cute.”

The brunette laughs. “Stop!” 

And so she does, giving Siyeon a forehead kiss. Then, she places a tuck of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, giving her a reassuring smile. “She’s pretty.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Siyeon sighs, holding a shy smirk. “I got taste, you know?” She checks out Bora, who giggles.

“And I got her number.” The smaller woman takes out her phone, moving it around Siyeon’s face.

“Ppfftt, me too you’re not special.” She points

“I am! You got it ‘cause she called you. I got it ‘cause she wanted to give it to me.” She lifts her brows, smirking. Siyeon pouts.

“I wish I was as bold as you.” She shakes her head, sighing.

“Well, that’s why you have me.” Bora kisses her softly on the lips and caresses her face. “And the way you were looking at her when I came in… Please, babe. You were drooling.” She teases.

Her girlfriend sighs. “I shouldn’t have invited her… Do you think I scared her?” Siyeon asks, visibly worried.

Bora shrugs. “There’s only one way to find out.”

* * *

Next days are tense. Yoohyeon can barely sleep thinking about the couple. About how both of them openly flirted with her besides their relationship. About how attractive they are and the fact that they seemed interested in her.

She wishes for a call or a text that doesn’t arrive. While looking at her phone, she finds temptation. It could be easy. She could call Siyeon, just like she did last week. But it doesn’t feel right. She has to keep waiting.

Or not.

Her phone screen lightens and a text shows up. It’s Bora.

Only today Siyeon has let her press the send button. During the past hours, both have debated which should be the tone and the emojis they should use. They didn’t want her to think they’re creeps, nor that they could be using her as a mere entertainment. They genuinely want to know her better.

When they see the  _ yes _ from Yoohyeon, they yell.

_ What am I doing?  _ She asks herself once again as she gets ready for a… date? Friendly hang out? Whatever it is, she’s going with Bora and Siyeon. The most beautiful and interesting women she’s ever seen. Bold affirmation having in mind she’s only seen them a couple of times. Only once in Bora’s case.

But it doesn’t matter. It’s the first time she’s sure and aware of how she feels. And since she ended her studies she promised herself she would listen to her heart.

The plan is simple, they’re just going to watch a movie. Which would be nice, if it wasn’t because the couple look too good while they wait for her at the theater door.

Bora’s makeup is similar to the one she wore to the café where they met, but somehow she’s managed to look wilder. And Siyeon… Siyeon looks like a better version of herself.

_ They were already hot, what the hell… _ She thinks as Siyeon hugs her as a greeting. 

“I bought the tickets at home, I hope you don’t mind.” Bora says with an excited smile on her face once she moves back.

“No, it’s fine.” Yoohyeon grins at her. 

Inside the place, Yoohyeon sits in the middle. It wasn’t planned, but it’s too late when she notices.

“No! Don’t move, I won’t suffer her comments.” Bora jokes.

“Hey!” Siyeon complains. She pouts when her girlfriend sends her a kiss.

Yoohyeon smiles. Having them behaving like the couple they are without feeling awkward is comforting. _It should be weird, right?_ _This isn’t normal. Wait, but what’s normal?_ Yoohyeon’s thoughts cross her mind over and over. And she wonders if the couple is going through the same mental mess.

Luckily for them, the movie is interesting enough to avoid distractions. Unexpectedly, Yoohyeon relaxes as soon as Siyeon starts whispering comments. And she laughs the moment Bora shushes them, throwing her girlfriend popcorn. The cinema is almost empty; they have the place all for themselves, so the jokes get louder as the film goes.

Later, when it’s over, they have dinner in one of the mall’s restaurants. The conversation topic evolves from a debate about the movie’s ending to Bora’s band. It’s then when Yoohyeon finds out Siyeon is the singer.

That’s a side of her she never thought about, although it makes sense. She has the most beautiful voice.

“So… How did it happen?” Yoohyeon asks, already a bit tipsy. Two beers are enough to work wonders on her.

Bora and Siyeon share a knowing look. 

“This one hit on me first.” Bora points at her girlfriend with her thumb.

Yoohyeon almost chokes on her drink. “Good to know, but I meant the band.” She chuckles.

“Oh.” Bora looks at Siyeon, then at Yoohyeon, then at Siyeon again. “Oh!” She laughs, nervous. Siyeon sips on her drink, letting her be the center of attention. “Well, that was…” She snorts, blushing. She likes Yoohyeon more than expected, Siyeon certainly has good taste. “It was a stupid bet. Then it became reality.” She looks at her girlfriend with affection. The younger woman takes her hand under the table. “We became a reality.”

The brunette kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. “It all happened at the same time.” She says to Yoohyeon. “Tell us about yourself.” Siyeon drinks. “You said you finished your studies.”

The green haired swallows and nods. “Game development.”

“Wow.” She hears Bora exclaim.

And so they start a new conversation. One that makes the time run fast. Yoohyeon feels so comfortable with them that when it’s time to say goodbye, she proposes a new date. The answer is obvious: yes.

Whatever they have going on, it just works. It’s innocent. It’s genuine. The dates keep going on and one. One day they go walk the dog, others they go eating or to a concert. And sometimes they go to the cinema, like on their first date. It doesn’t matter, really. The plan is indifferent to the -already faded- green haired. She feels good next to them, but as time goes by she notices something changes. There’s a weird tension between them, one that reaches its highest one night where they decide to watch a movie at Bora and Siyeon’s place.

The brunette has fallen asleep on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, while Bora cuddles next to the taller woman. Pie rests peacefully on the carpet. It was them who insisted she should bring the dog. Siyeon has grown really fond of her, while Bora has become an expert on annoying her -as she says- with love.

They comment, joking about how Siyeon is missing her girlfriend breaking her  _ no talking during a movie _ rule.

Until the kiss scene comes. Then, silence floods the room. She hears Bora tensing at her side, swallowing as quietly as she can. Too many dates, too many stolen caresses, too many glances to keep hiding it.

She turns her head once the scene is over, she hasn’t been brave enough to do so before. She finds those perfect lips at first, and when her eyes lock with Bora’s, time freezes. 

“It’s lamer than I thought.” Bora breaks the ice with a joke attempt, pointing at the TV with her head. Her smile, though, isn’t enough to hide her mood. “The movie.” She specifies. They’re close. So close they can feel each other's breaths against their skin.

Siyeon breathes calmly, unaware of what’s happening between them.

“Yeah…” Yoohyeon whispers. “She’s having fun at least.” She tries to joke as well.

The blonde chuckles. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Bora takes an accidental look at Yoohyeon’s lips. “Shit.” She curses.

“What?”

She doesn’t get any word as an answer. Instead, Bora leans in, getting a glimpse of how her lips would feel against hers. Enough touch for it not being enough. But as much as she dies for going for more, she waits. She knows it’s Yoohyeon who has to give the first step. She has to make sure she’s comfortable enough to share a moment like this with her.

She doesn’t have to wait for too long. Yoohyeon gives her a soft peck, as if she was haunted by some kind of spell. She takes a long breath with her nose and moves her hand in look for the other woman’s face. Bora does the same, placing hers on Yoohyeon’s hip.

It’s then when it happens. They give in. They kiss. Lazily at first, tasting each other’s lips and letting their tongues join the game.

Yoohyeon shifts to a more comfortable position. Siyeon automatically grabs her to hug her. Yoohyeon breaks the kiss, fully aware for the first time of what she’s doing.

“Wait.” She has to say to make Bora stop. Slowly, the older woman opens her eyes.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” She whispers, concerned.

“I… I don’t know.” Yoohyeon sighs, wetting her lips. The taste of Bora’s remains on her tongue. Her little bites as a reminder will last long. “Siyeon…” She whispers her name, but before she can keep talking another voice joins the conversation.

“She doesn’t mind.” The brunette smiles against Yoohyeon’s arm, still sleepy. Slowly, she moves so she can take a look at both of them.

A smirk appears on her face as she leans in to kiss Bora. It’s a soft one, but full of meaning. Yoohyeon watches them, admiring every movement their lips make. Having their faces a few centimeters away from hers takes her breath away.

But soon she’s no longer a spectator. Siyeon turns her head, tangling her fingers on the back of Yoohyeon’s head. Then, when she’s made well sure the other woman doesn’t move, she captures her lips between hers. 

The green haired hasn’t experienced Bora’s tongue for too long, but she can already tell Siyeon is a different type of a kisser. Both, though, make her forget about the existence of time.

Next morning she wakes up first, naked in their bed. To no one’s surprise, she lies in the middle.

She’s happy. For the first time in her life she knows what happiness feels like. It’s peaceful, and it feels so good she could repeat last night over and over.

“Hey…” Siyeon opens one eye.

Yoohyeon feels a wave of heat running to her cheeks, hoping she didn’t get caught staring. All shame vanishes as she sees Siyeon’s sleepy smirk. “Morning.” She caresses the older woman’s face, who responds with a soft peck on her lips. The gesture catches her by surprise, but it’s a pleasant one.

Behind Yoohyeon, Bora moves until she spoons her. The blonde kisses her bare back repeatedly, each time faster. It begins to tickle.

“Bora!” Yoohyeon complains, laughing.

She feels her smiling against her skin. “Good morning.” She says. Just like her girlfriend, she’s still trying to stay awake.

“We were having a moment.” Siyeon slaps Bora’s ass.

“Ouch!”

Yoohyeon laughs, turning in bed to lie on her back. Now both women adjust positions to cuddle her.

They stay like that for a few peaceful minutes until Pie jumps on the bed. The animal runs to lick Yoohyeon’s face with effusivity, then Siyeon’s. They’re only saved by Bora, who takes the dog from her girlfriend’s chest to fill the ball of fur with kisses. Pie runs from her as fast as she can.

The three women laugh at the scene. Pie moves from one side to the other of the room nervously. Then goes to the main door just to come back.

“Someone wants to go outside.” Siyeon smiles softly, staring at Yoohyeon. The younger woman sighs. She really doesn’t want to leave bed. That would mean last night would be over, and she’s not ready for that.

“I’ll go with you.” Siyeon puts on a shirt. “Bora can make us breakfast, right babe?” She gives the blonde a peck, who frowns.

“You’d burn it anyway…” The older woman jokes.

“That means I can stay?” Yoohyeon says in a teasing tone, hiding the true nature of her question.

Bora holds her hand, softly caressing it with her thumb. Then, she gives her a peck on the lips.

“For as long as you want.” Siyeon says, looking at her with affection as she puts on her pants.

And Yoohyeon believes her.

It’s about about the way she pronounces every word. About the tone and how she speaks so naturally. As if it wasn’t a big deal. They truly want her by her side, just like she wants them by hers. For as long as they want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! <3333
> 
> \-------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
